1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a planting device, and more particularly to a planting device having an adjustable handle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical planting devices have been developed for transplanting plants, cabbages, or the like, or for fertilizing and drilling purposes. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 537,525 to Gasser, U.S. Pat. No. 551,421 to Walter, U.S. Pat. No. 557,483 to Bryson, U.S. Pat. No. 2,165,821 to Twitchell, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,230,846 to Pettett, etc., disclose several of the typical planting devices and comprise a pair of planting jaws or blades pivotally or rotatably secured to a housing or the like, for opening soil or the like. However, both the planting jaws or blades are pivotally or rotatably secured to the housing, such that the pivotal coupling of the planting jaws or blades to the housing may be become the weaker portions such that the planting jaws or blades may have a good chance to be disengaged from the housing after use. The planting device do not include a stronger jaw or blade for solidly engaging or digging into the soil.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,582 to Keskilohko, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,314 to Leini disclose two further typical planting devices and comprise a stronger and fixed jaw or blade for engaging or digging into the soil, and a movable planting jaw or blade pivotally or rotatably secured to the fixed jaw, for opening soil or the like. However, when the movable planting jaw or blade is rotated away from the fixed jaw, a widely opening may be formed between the fixed jaw and the movable jaw, such that the soil may have a good chance to move into the opening formed or defined between the fixed jaw and the movable jaw or blade, and such that the plants may not be erectly or suitably planted through the space or opening formed or defined between the fixed jaw and the movable jaw or blade.
In addition, the various kinds of typical planting devices include a handle that have a fixed length, and that may not be adjusted to different length according to the users"" height, such that the taller users may have to bow their bodies and to place the plants into the lower planting tubes for transplanting or fertilizing and drilling purposes.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional planting devices.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a planting device including a fixed and strong planting housing for solidly engaging and digging into the soil and for preventing the soil from entering into the Planting housing.
The other objective of the present invention is to provide a planting device including an adjustable handle that may not be adjusted to different length according to the users"" height, for allowing the taller users to place the plants into the adjustable planting housing to transplant or fertilize and drill the soil without bowing their bodies.
The further objective of the present invention is to provide a planting device including a latch device for latching or locking the pivotal jaw to the planting housing after digging into and opening the soil, and for preventing the soil from entering into the planting is housing again, and for allowing the plants to be easily planted through the planting housing.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a planting device comprising a housing for engaging into soil, the housing including a rear wall, and two side walls for defining a chamber in the housing and for receiving a plant to be planted, and the housing including a bottom opening formed therein, and a pivotal jaw including an upper portion pivotally secured to the side walls of the housing, and including a lower portion rotatable toward and away from the rear wall of the housing, to move the soil out of the chamber of the housing when the lower portion of the pivotal jaw is moved away from the rear wall of the housing, for allowing the plant to be engaged into the chamber of the housing, and the pivotal jaw and the side walls and the rear wall of the housing forming and defining an enclosed peripheral portion for preventing the soil from entering into the chamber of the housing when the lower portion of the pivotal jaw is moved away from the rear wall of the housing.
A conduit is secured on top of the housing, and a tube is secured to the housing and the conduit, for securing the tube to the housing. At least one fastener is engaged through the tube and the rear wall of the housing, and a collar is engaged on the fastener and engaged in the tube for reinforcing the tube.
A handle is adjustably secured to the tube. A barrel is adjustably engaged in the conduit and secured to the handle. The tube includes an upper portion having a groove formed therein, a ring engaged onto the upper portion of the tube and having a pair of ears, and a fastener securing the ears together to secure the handle and the tube together.
A panel is adjustably secured to said tube and including a bottom portion, and a board is secured to said tube and spaced from a bottom portion of said housing, for determining an engagement of said housing into the soil.
A duct is secured to the pivotal jaw for rotating the pivotal jaw toward and away from the rear wall of the housing. A handle is adjustably secured to the duct. The duct includes an upper portion having a groove formed therein, a ring engaged onto the upper portion of the duct and having a pair of ears, and a fastener securing the ears together to secure the handle and the duct together.
One or more fasteners are engaged through the duct and the pivotal jaw, and a collar is engaged on the fastener and engaged in the duct for reinforcing the duct. One or more catches are extended from the housing and extended inward of the chamber of the housing for engaging with the pivotal jaw, and for retaining the pivotal jaw at an outward position.